You're One in a Million
by flyaway101
Summary: Austin and Ally fell hard for each other the first time they met. Will their relationship soon turn into marriage, or will Ally's own sister unkonwningly get in the way? Slightly OOC. full of Auslly fluff! Rated T just in case! CROSSOVER WITH KICKIN' IT
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I had this idea for a while, and I was getting major writer's block for my other story **_**Hearts United**_** so I decided to post something up for my new story, "One in a Million". So this is a story that follows two sisters Kim and Ally who love each other to death, and are orphaned at a small age, and both sisters explore love on the way. [i.e. KICK/lots of OC] Okay, that's a very bad gist of it, but just give it a read, hopefully you like it! And if you don't that's cool too, it was just an idea, just expressing them here. And last but not least, remember to READ AND REVIEW! **

**It's a crossover with Kickin it Kim and Jack. I just put them into two separate archives/categories so it would get more views. **

**Full of Auslly fluff! **

**On with the story. Slightly OOC. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Meetings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or Austin and Ally **

_Character's thoughts and flashbacks in italics_

* * *

Ally and Kim are orphaned at a small age. In fact, seven. They had no one to care for them except their Uncle Matt, their father's younger brother. Matt lives in India though, while the two sisters lived in the States in California. Matt always thought of the two girls as his own daughters. About 10 years ago, Matt fell in love with a girl in India, and moved and settled down there, now living with his family and his and the girls' father's mother. He also converted to Hinduism for his wife, as did his mother. So the two young girls moved to their Uncle's house in a small town called Hrishikesh shortly after they were orphaned, now living with their Uncle Matt, his wife, and his son, their grandmother (their father's mother), and of course their great-grandmother (their grandmother's mother-in-law). The two girls have grown into two beautiful women, both converting to Hinduism as well. Once they arrived to India, they fell in love with the culture and religion at once. Ally a schoolteacher, 26 years old, and Kim, a carefree girl who just loves her sister and has graduated with a degree in arts, (so 21 years old) but enjoys life to the fullest.

One day, grandmother (everyone calls her BG tho) informed Ally and Kim that she had found a suitable boy for Ally to marry, who was from an urban city called Chandigarh. Ally was very obedient, and agreed. However, Kim was furious. _How could BG do that? That's not fair, I think Ally likes Dr. Dallas. Although I was surprised at Dr. Dallas's reaction when Ally told him her grandma found her a boy to marry. He just said he's happy for her and shouldn't disobey her. But I know he likes her back, even though he doesn't say anything. Ally deserves to get her happy ever after, just like in the movies. I mean, if Ally marries Dr. Dallas, then she'll always live with me. Forever. She'll never leave me. Operation Wedding Crashing is commencing_.

A few days later, BG told the girls that the boy Ally was to marry is coming to meet her today, along with his family. Kim and Ally are in their room, discussing how Kim thinks Ally should run away and elope with Dr. Dallas. But Ally isn't even sure how much Dr. Dallas likes her. Their conversation is interrupted when their 16-year old cousin Eddie comes in (but they're so close they treat him like their brother), telling them that the boy named Austin was waiting on the roof for us. (In India, houses have flat roofs.)

Kim and Ally start to go up the stairs towards the roof, and while doing so, Kim starts to talk to Ally, hoping to get out of this mess so she can get Ally and Dallas together.

Kim: (holding onto her) "Alls, you scared?"

Ally: (says shyly) "Yes."

Kim: "Feeling jittery?"

Ally: "Yea."

Kim: "Heart pounding?"

Ally: "Mhhm."

Kim: "Are you getting goosebumps?"

Ally: "Yeah."

Kim: "Alls, these are just the signs!" She starts to step down the stairs. "I'm going to tell BG you won't marry him. There's still time, Dr. Dallas is probably waiting for you back at the river! – "

Ally tugs on her arm, forcing her to continue up the stairs. "Are you crazy? Shut up, and walk."

Kim: _Well, that didn't work. No worries, I got a few tricks up my sleeve. _"Ok Alls. Just stay behind me. Let me check out whether 'this boy' is actually good enough for you. If not, I'll rip his skull off and soccer kick it off the roof."

She looks around, and from afar, sees that there's two guys waiting across the roof.

Kim: "Hey, Alls.. there's two of 'em." Looking confused. "Who's Austin out of the two?" She holds onto her hand, protecting her. "Ok, let me check. Just stay behind me," trying to be the protective little sister she is.

Both girls approach the boys. The boys greet them politely. There were two comfortable benches on the roof.

Jack: "Take a seat, it's your house after all."

Kim: "Why don't you take a seat too, it's our house." She counters wittingly.

Jack: "Of course." He chuckles. He and his brother Austin sit down on another bench right beside them.

There is an awkward silence looming around them. Kim acts like a shy, silent girl, which she is totally not. She breaks the silence.

Kim: "So, there are two of you."

Jack: "Well, I don't see the two of you being three" He counters.

Kim: _Smartass._

Jack smiles.

Kim: (shyly) "Who's Austin out of the both of you?"

Austin opens his mouth. "Well, - " Jack intervenes.

Jack: "You first. Out of the both of you, who's Ally?"

Kim: "Why don't you tell us first?" She says shyly in a nice manner. "You're the guest."

Ally and Austin both just sit there awkwardly. Both think, _"Oh man, what are Kim/Jack doing? She's/he's gonna get us in so much trouble!"_

Jack: "Well, the both of you are females. So.. ladies first." He says in a charming manner.

Kim: "Look, we're just wasting time going back and forth here. So, just tell us."

Jack lets out a hard chuckle.

Austin: "Look, let me clear this up. Austin – "

Ally interferes. "I'm sorry. This is Kim's old habit. Actually, out of the both of us, Ally is – "

Kim abruptly points to herself. "Me!" Hehe. "I am."

Jack decides to lie too, to figure out whether so-called Ally is good enough for his brother. "I'm Austin," (points to his brother) "and this is my brother, Jack."

Kim points to Ally. "And this is Kim."

Jack: "Oh."

Ally looks at Kim with a worried look on her face.

Jack: "You mean the one who's a witch?"

Kim gets worked up. "WHAT?!" Her inner beast starts to show.

Jack: "Hey, why are you getting so worked up? I mean, I wasn't talking about you, I was talking about her."

Kim mutters under her breath. "Who told you that." Sounding threatening.

Jack looks at Austin, "oh umm.. your great-grandma told us."

Kim: _Should've known. _"Hehe actually she's a little senile. She must have been joking."

Jack nods his head. _Righttt._

Austin: "Umm, sorry about that. My brother here has a habit of cracking jokes all the time."

Jack: "So. You're a teacher?"

Kim shakes off her shy act, and is back to her normal self. "Yea. You got a problem with that, pretty boy?"

Jack: "Alright…"

Kim: "I can teach everyone." (nudges Ally) "Ask Kim here. I could teach the whole community a lesson." Looks at Ally. "Right, Kim?"

Ally: "umm… uhh… yes." Looks at Austin, who previously saved her just a few minutes ago from falling down the balcony flat on her face, when Kim got her to run away from home for a few minutes to meet Dr. Dallas. In the process, she was using a rope to get to her window, but instead the rope fell down, along with her, but Austin had caught her just in time. "Thanks for not telling our family about the window incident."

Austin: "No, that's alright. Well, I'd like to say something. It was quite dangerous the way you climbed up there. I mean, if it wasn't for me, you would have – "

Kim: "been saved by someone else! Maybe some doctor…" Austin has a puzzled look on his face. Ally shifts uncomfortably in her seat. "And as for dangerous, there's nothing more dangerous than marrying a stranger." Austin chuckles. _Fair enough_.

Jack: "So, I'm a danger to you."

Kim snickers. "Ha ha. Ally fears no one."

Jack: "Oh, I see. So then, you would be ok if I told your grandmother about your window incident?"

Austin puts a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Heh. No. As I said, my brother has a habit of joking around." He just keeps staring and admiring Ally. _Wow, she's so beautiful, wish I was marrying her instead._ "By the way, no offense, but - "

Kim: "Why wouldn't we take offense?" "I mean, I'm getting married to him. I should take offense." Jack nods. "Could you come aside for a bit?"

Jack: "Aside?" Looks at Austin, confused. Austin gives him the same look.

Kim: "Yes. We're the bride and the groom. Why put the other two into this? Let's talk about some direct straight-forward stuff. Right?"

Jack: "Oh. How _direct?_"

Kim: "Come, let's talk."

Jack: (mimics Kim and walks off) "I'll be back."

Jack: "So, what do you want to talk to me about, directly?"

Kim: "Look, I'm not like all the other girls."

Jack: (scans her from head to toe quickly) "I can see that."

Kim: "I Mean, I don't listen to anyone else. I do whatever I want to do."

Jack: "Hey, same here!"

Kim: "So, how can there be 2 swords in one scabbard? You know what I mean?" She says nicely.

Jack: "No, please explain." Equally as nicely, maybe even nicer.

Kim: "Look, you'll never be happy if you marry me. I've another – "

"KIM!" Her brother beckons, now in front of her.

Dez: "If you guys aren't too busy, BG is calling you guys downstairs. Come on."

Kim: "Go on, we're coming." And with that, Dez leaves. _Man, I was so close! Did he have to come at this moment? _She thinks sarcastically.

Jack pats her shoulder. "Hello? Whatcha thinking about?"

Kim: "Uh. Mr. Austin." She says lovingly.

Jack: "Yes?" He says back, just as charmingly.

Kim: "Have you ever come to Hrishikesh before this?"

Jack: "No – No I haven't." (just like in A Slip Down Memory Lane when Kim asks Jack if she remembers what she said to him before he fell down and hit his head)

Kim walks over to where Austin, Ally, and Eddie are.

Kim: "Mr. Jack?" Looks at Austin. But Austin doesn't pay attention to her, since Jack is his brother's name. "Uh, Jack?" _Ohhh, right! I'm Jack right now. _

Austin: "Oh yes, yes?"

Kim: "Have you guys ever come to Hrishikesh before?"

Austin: "Hrishikesh?" "Umm no." He says politely.

Kim: "Oh, so then you mustn't have seen the Ram Jhula bridge." Ally has a perplexed look on her face, _What's this girl up to now?_

Austin & Jack: "Ram Jhula? No." They say in unison.

Kim: "Lakshman Jhula?"

Austin & Jack: "No." In unison once again.

Kim: "Oh. So then you probably haven't visited the holy river bank either!"

Austin & Jack: "uhh.." (they look at each other) "No."

Kim: "Oh no." Tsk tsk tsk. "Then you should definitely head down to the holy river Ganga and take a bath there to get rid of your sins, before marriage." Ally motions her to stop with this. "Would you want to see the place?"

Jack was enthusiastic. "Of course!" Ally keeps getting annoyed.

Kim: "One problem."

Jack: "What?" He says coolly.

Kim: "We girls are bound in culture." Ally thinks, _here goes miss drama queen._ "And we have a lady guard at home, _our aunt._ She won't let us go. But if the both of you say something, then maybe she'll agree."

Jack: "Of course!"

Austin: "No worries, I'll ask for her permission for this." He says politely, such a gentleman.

Kim was ecstatic. _Yes, time for round 2._ "Thank you! Shall we?"

They head downstairs.

* * *

**So there you have it! I hope you like it, it's a bit different from the other story, but I hope it still appeals to you guys! **

**So looks like Kim is having a tough time breaking off the marriage, but is she really sure that's what Ally wants? Keep reading to find out! And please review! I kinda need to know whether I should continue with this story! :) Thanks everyone :)**


	2. Kim's Lie

**Hey guys! So I'm so thrilled from all the positive feedback I got from the first chapter from the kickin it archive, thanks so much everyone for all the reviews, followers, and favorites! You guys are awesome. Ok so here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It, nor Austin and Ally, nor the drama this story is based on, any characters associated, neither do I own the geographic areas this story is set in. **

**Chapter 2: Kim's Lie**

Kim and the rest walk down the downstairs and approach their aunt. Kim and Ally's Aunt Pinky was a really cool and chill aunt, except she was only "conservative" in the way that she was a little overprotective about the girls going out in public with boys, plus she was scared that if BG found out, she would kill them (figuratively) because she was so conservative. Kim knew this, so she had to think of something so her aunt would let them go.

Aunt: "Hi girls! So.. done with all the talking?"

Kim: "Oh yea. But don't you think that people who have come to Hrishikesh for the first time should definitely see the Lakshman Jhula bridge?" She blabbers. "They want to see the Lakshman Jhula!" Austin and Jack stand there awkwardly.

Aunt: "Of course, I don't see why not."

Kim, along with Ally and the boys, start to walk.

Aunt: "Hey waaiitt a second. Hold up. Guys and girls together, in public?" She started to hyperventilate. "Oh goodness no. And if BG finds out about this, then she'll kill me!"

Austin: (pleads politely) "Auntie, we won't be out long." "Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it."

Aunt: "In that case, why don't you two boys go by yourselves?"

Austin looks at Jack, unsure of what to say now.

Kim: " Well, they could. But I mean, what if they run into trouble on the way? You know, what if they get lost, o- or even worse, they get robbed." (Kim acts oversmart. Austin's look on his face says _Wow this girl is a natural! Props to her_.) "Who's gonna be responsible for that?" "Right?"

Pinky Auntie nervously ponders. Kim continues. "I mean, that's so risky for, you know, the future son-in-law of the family." All this while, Austin has a half-smile on his face, _wow the girl's got spunk_. "Ok. How about this? How about you go with them? That sounds like a good idea, right?" Pink Auntie's face lights up. _Oooh! _

Pinky Auntie: "Ooh, yes! I will definitely come with you guys." Austin starts to rub his fingers on his temples, _aw man.._ "That way, I'll get a chance to ride in a luxurious car too!"

Jack: "Umm – actually Auntie, we'd prefer to walk."

Pinky Auntie's face drops. _Walk? No way! _"Walking.." She mutters. "Hehe you see, the thing is, I always have lots of back pain so I don't think I can walk." Kim fake-sympathizes with Auntie. "Oh ok, all of you can go this time, I'll join you next time for sure." She says cheerily. Jack gives a thumbs-up, and Austin is content too. "But be back soon!"

Kim and Austin agree, "Yes! For sure."

They step out of the house onto the streets, and Kim sees two rickshaws rolling by. **(A/N: This is a ricksaw: . ) **She motions them to stop. "Alright, so me and Austin will go in this one, and Kim, (looking at her), you and Jack can go in this one." But Ally doesn't respond, just like Austin before, she forgot that she was supposed to be Kim right now. "Helloo, Kim? Kiim?"

Ally finally realizes that Kim was talking to her, and looks up. "Huh?"

Kim: "I SAID, you and Jack will go into this rickshaw."

Ally: "But – "

Kim: "Oh stop worrying, I need to talk to Mr. Austin alone."

All four climb in, and the drivers start to step on the pedal and move forward. Ally shyly starts to steal glances at Austin, as does Austin, both of them couldn't stop thinking about each other ever since he saved her from falling down the balcony this morning. Their thoughts are interrupted, when they hear an assertive shout behind them. "STOP!" Kim looks behind. It was Dez. _Wow really? He's gonna ruin my plan B! _

Dez: "BG said that I have to come with you, she said she needed a "real man" to accompany you." When he says real man, he lifts his arms, showing off his not so muscle arms.

Kim motions him to come closer to him. "Come here. Do you see any room for you anywhere? Where you gonna sit, on our heads?" She says sarcastically. "How about you accompany us by walking? It'll be good for you. And anyways, you've become a burden on the earth with your weight. It won't hurt if you lose a couple pounds, ok?" She says in a sweet but sinister way. "Come by walking, alright?" She turns to face the front once again. The rickshaw cyclers resume cycling. Kim notices Jack's arm hovering over her shoulder. Jack realizes he accidentally had his arm hovering over her shoulders, and placed it back on the seat. Kim gave him a look.

Jack: "Poor thing. You're making him jog in the heat."

Kim decides to seize this opportunity, and make herself look really bad. "Oh Mr. Austin, this is nothing! Like I do this everyday. Sometimes I get so angry that I feel like bashing his head against a wall, again and again and again! Oh yea, and then stab him with a knife!" She says, overexaggerating.

Jack: "Alright, alright! I can understand your feelings. I mean, that's great. You should always let your emotions out, instead of bottling them up inside." He says nicely and wittingly.

Kim: "I guess so, but everyone around me gets upset in the process. I mean, I just hit him with whatever I find around me!"

Jack: "That's great, keep it up." Kim thinks, _Seriously, this guy just doesn't get it!_

* * *

**Over with Ally and Austin:**

There was a peaceful silence between them. They kept stealing glances at each other. A gust of wind blew in the air, causing Ally's hair to blow on Austin's face, but Austin didn't seem to mind. Ally felt embarrassed, and pulled her hair behind her ear. She looked at him, and Austin looked at her with a half smile on his face. When they look away, a wide grin forms across Austin's face.

* * *

**Back to Kim and Jack: **

Kim: "So then BG asked me out of the lentils, which ones are the good ones, and which ones are hard like rock and coal. And then, I was like 'BG why don't you try one, you'll find out which one's which." She laughs slightly. "Right?" Jack chuckles and smiles. "I told her, like if you want me to cook, this is how it's gonna be. I mean, you can eat it if you want, no one's forcing you. If you don't like it, just eat out! Haha." "Am I right, or am I right?" She snickers, trying to portray herself as the most not-ideal wife to be. All the while, while Kim was rambling on, Austin and Ally kept looking at each other.

Jack: "You know, I prefer eating out than home food anyday too."

Kim rolls her eyes and looks away. She mutters under her breath, "What a loser."

Jack: "You say something?"

Kim: "oh nothing, I just said you're very nice."

Jack: "Really? Why thank you." He says with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Over with Ally and Austin:**

They are now crossing the Lakshman Jhula bridge, riding in their ricksaw. Kim and Jack are right behind them, closely following behind.

Austin: "By the way, Hrishikesh is a beautiful place. I've never seen such a place with immense tranquility, serenity, and peace before."

Ally: "Peace dwells inside one's heart. No matter where you are." "And anyways, it's a holy place."

Austin: "Holy?" (questioning the meaning of what she said)

Ally: "As in spiritual." She says timidly. Austin was impressed. He looks at her and smiles, but Ally doesn't meet his eyes, she still smiles.

When they finish crossing the bridge, Kim tells the driver to take a left, while Ally's rickshaw goes the other way.

Jack: "Wait, but they're going the other way."

Kim: "Yea well.. I want to show you something." _This'll definitely get 'em to break the marriage off! _

Jack: "Oh is that so?" He smiles.

Dez runs after them, but fails, since the two rickshaws went in different directions. He scratches his head in confusion. "Hey, where is Kim's rickshaw headed?" He puts his hand to his chin. "Man, what am I supposed to do now? Who do I follow?" He suddenly remembers what BG had once said to him. "Oh yea. BG always says, you can trust Ally, but never Kim." He scampers off in the direction of Kim's rickshaw.

He runs after Kim's rickshaw. While he's running, he says to himself, "That's weird. Why is Kim's rickshaw headed towards Dr. Dallas's clinic?" He shouts after Kim.

* * *

**With Ally and Austin again:**

They start riding through the streets and alleys of Hrishikesh, when suddenly a young boy and his little brother come upto Ally, causing the driver to momentarily stop.

Young Boy: "Ms. Crawford! Guess what? Our father decided to agree to what you said, and is willing to let us go to school!" He said excitedly.

Ally was happy. "What? That's great. And don't worry about the uniforms and textbooks. I'll take care of that. Just make sure to be in the classroom at 8 o'clock sharp. Alright?" She says nicely.

Young Boy: "Okay, Ms. Crawford! You're so nice." The boys scamper off. Ally smiles.

The rickshaw resumes cycling.

Austin has a solemn look on his face. "The truth doesn't remain hidden for long." Ally's face drops. _Oh no, he caught on! _

Austin: "I'm a lawyer. I eventually always find out the truth." Ally has a worried look on her face. "I know about your secret." _Oh no, I hope he doesn't tell BG, then I'm dead!_

* * *

**Over with Kim and Jack: **

"Kim! Kim!" He finally catches up to her. "Why are you headed to Dr. Dallas's clinic?"

Kim: "Because I have a headache. Go to the shore, I'll meet you there."

Jack: "Who's Dr. Dallas?" He asks curiously.

Kim lowers her voice. "If I tell you who he is, then the wedding'll be off before it even started."

Jack: "What do you mean?"

Kim starts to have a sullen look on her face. "I don't know how to say this, but I guess you should be the first one to know." She pauses and takes a breath, and Jack looks at her with confusion. "Actually, the thing is Mr. Austin.. Dr. Dallas and I love each other immensely. But my family doesn't approve, they're dead set against it, and that's the truth."

Jack: "That's real funny." (in a sarcastic tone)

Kim: "Funny? No, I'm not kidding." She says calmly, "Ok fine. If you don't believe me, just ask Dr. Dallas." Jack shrugs his shoulders. "Alright."

Kim: (startled) "WHAT?"

Jack: "Well since we're already at his clinic, let's talk to Dr. Dallas and find out." He motions the rickshaw driver to stop, and gets out of the vehicle. Kim's face dropped, and got out just standing there, while Jack went towards the clinic. Dr. Dallas's clinic was on the fourth floor of the building. Jack approached Dr. Dallas in his cabin. He knocked on the glass door, and went in. "Hi, Dr. Dallas?"

Dr. Dallas: "Yes?"

Jack: "Hi, I'm Austin. Ally sent me here."

Dr. Dallas: "Ally? Where?"

Jack: "Right outside."

He motions him to follow him outside on the balcony.

Dr. Dallas looks down, and sees Kim nervously waving at him. He waves back. Kim thinks, _Crap. _

Jack: "Ally's right there."

Dr. Dallas: "But where's Ally?"

Jack: "Wait, that's not Ally?"

Dr. Dallas: "No, that's Kim."

Jack leans on the arm of the balcony. _Wow, smart move._

* * *

_Flashback (Jack's POV)_

_Ally: "Actually, out of the both of us, I'm – "_

_Kim: "Ally! And this is Kim." She says abruptly._

* * *

Dr. Dallas continues to wave back at Kim. Kim has a nervous smile on her face.

Jack goes back down towards the rickshaw, Kim, and Dez. As he's climbing into the rickshaw, Kim asks him. "What happened up there?" Jack doesn't reply.

Jack: "Let's go."

Kim: "But Mr. Austin, at least tell me what happened. I mean, something must have went down."

Jack: "It went down exactly how it should've went down. And now, my answer will be whatever it should be." "Shall we?"

Dez and Kim step to the side. He scratches his head.

Dez: "Oh no, looks like the wedding will be off."

Kim has a wide grin on her face, and smiles widely. "Looks like the wedding's off."

Kim, Jack, Austin, and Ally get back from their little adventure and are now all back at home. There is a looming silence among everyone. BG and Jack and Austin's aunt who had come with the marriage proposal are talking amongst themselves. Suddenly, Jack comes and whispers something into the aunt's ear, whose name was Aunt Macy. Aunt Macy acknowledges what he has said. Jack then goes to his brother Austin and whispers something in his ear. Austin intently listens, and has a serious face. All of the Anderson family, that is Austin, Jack, and Aunt Macy, have serious and solemn faces. Upon seeing all this whispering, Dez kneels down to great-grandmother, "Hey, big BG.. what's going on here?"

Big BG: "PEOPLE! WHY ALL THE SILENT TREATMENT?" She shouts.

Aunt Macy gets up from the couch she was sitting on with BG. BG abruptly stands up with Aunt Macy as she got up. "Alright then, I'll take your leave." Jack and Austin stand near Aunt Macy, looking at Kim and Ally with serious faces. Austin looks especially disappointed and angry. Ally feels terrible, but Kim was ecstatically happy on the inside. _Now the marriage was definitely off by looking at the Anderson's family behavior, and me and Ally will live together forever. Of course with Dr. Dallas too._

BG: "But Ms. Macy, you didn't tell us your answer. I mean, do you approve of our child Ally?"

Aunt Macy: "Oh we'll think it over and let you know." "Boys, come, it's time to go."

Jack and Austin take one last look at Ally and Kim.

Jack: "Let's go, bro."

They leave.

BG sulks down in her chair. Uncle Matt kneels down beside BG. "Oh no, did we do anything wrong BG? Why didn't they answer?" BG has a very worried look on her face, as does the rest of the family, well except for Kim, who's happy on the inside once again.

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter.. sorry it's so short, I'll try to make the next one longer. **

**So looks like Jack and Austin found out the truth, so is the marriage really off? And will Kim actually be happy with the broken alliance once she finds out about her sister's real feelings? Keep reading to find out! :)**

**xoxo **


	3. Jack's Lie

**Alrighty heyy guys! So thanks for all the feedback, you guys are awesome! I haven't updated this story in a while, so I thought this would be a good time :) And I got a lot of PMs and know you guys really want me to update my other story **_**Hearts United**_**, but just bear with me, I've started working on that, hopefully it'll be out in a couple weeks if I get my college stuff done in time ****fingers crosse****d* So in the meantime, here's my other story**_** One in a Million**_**. Oh another thing about this story, this story focuses more on the bond between Kim and Ally, so I know some of you want KICK to happen soon. KICK will happen eventually, but this story will kind of be a long progression towards that. As I said before, it's more about Kim and Ally. **

**Reminder: For all my stories, I'm going to use Jack Anderson because I like it way better, and I kinda already started this story with Anderson, and I really don't feel like going back and changing it. Hope you guys don't mind :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT or AUSTIN AND ALLY, BUT I DO OWN ALL MY OC'S.**

**Chapter 3: Jack's Lie**

**KIM'S POV**

After the Anderson family left, BG eventually found out what I did, and how I lied that I was Ally, and Ally was me. And boy, was she mad! I didn't really care at first, cause well, me and her never really got along anyways. I mean, I go by my own rules, not exactly the obedient types. And BG never really liked that. But Ally? Well, she was quite the opposite. She always heeded to whatever BG said, her justification being, "Oh Kim, she's raised us. She took us in when no one else would." Blah blah blah. So what? Don't we have our own lives to live?

Anyways, BG was furious. But the thing that angered me the most is she blamed Alls on all that I did! How could she?! She said she would definitely punish Alls for my misdeeds. _No! _I mean, this is all my fault, not hers! It's just not fair. And then to top it off, we got a call from that pompous "Aunt Macy" that they accepted the proposal to marry me! I mean, really?! After all my relentless efforts, that jerk still had the guts to say yes?

So in anger and sadness both, I went down to the riverbanks, and sat behind a 100 ft. statue, crying my heart out. And Kim Crawford does NOT cry. But, if anyone, and I mean, ANYONE, tries to hurt my sister, I get really emotional. She's all I have left now, she means the world to me. I thought to myself:

Me: _Oh God, what have I done? I only lied because I wanted Alls to always stay here in Hrishikesh with me forever_! She continues to softly sob. _God, please don't punish Alls for what I did. We won't be able to live without each other! We promised each other._

_Flashback (KIM'S POV)_

_I had pulled the funniest prank on Ally's colleague, another teacher at her school. I put mud all over his car, and obviously him too. He had to go to his aunt's house right after for a family dinner. Boy, was he mad! And hey, in my defense, he was badmouthing my sister and downgrading her just because we didn't have a car, and she would have to take the rickshaw to school every day! But, once again, without intending to, I had gotten Ally into trouble again. The teacher I pulled a prank on got so mad he said he would complain to the principal. Oh crap. Man, how come whenever I try to something good for Alls, it always ends up going downhill for her! Ugh. _

_So anyways, we were walking on the Lakshman-Jhulla bridge and Alls was still mad at me, but I used my puppy-dog eyes to convince her to forgive me. She was the best sister ever! We were frolicking and holding hands, skipping down the bridge. _

_Me: "Hey, Alls! Promise me something." I said._

_Ally: "What?" She said cheerfully, laughing._

_Me: "Promise that you'll never leave me." _

_Ally: "Promise." She lets go of my hand for a second, to pull it out again so I could put my hand on it. I started to put my hand on her hand, but then she pulled it away playfully and started running down the bridge. I chased after her._

_Me: "Allsyy!" "You have to promise!" I caught a hold of her arm, and stopped her. "You never listen to me!" _

_Alls: (holds my shoulders) "Kimmy, I promise." She says assuringly with a smile, and then bumps my forehead with hers. _

_Me: "No, not like that." "Come here." I pull her over to the side of the bridge, so that we were leaning against the big wires of the bridge. (__**AN: Don't worry, it wasn't dangerous or anything, it was just a support for the bridge.) **__"Let's promise to the holy Ganga." I pull out a dollar coin, and place it on my thumb, with Ally's hand on my wrist. "One. Two. Three." We closed our eyes, and I flipped my coin up into the air. _

_The coin went up into the air, flipping itself over numerous times, over the top of the bridge, and then down into the water below. We saw it go down into the water with a splash, and giggled. _

_Kim: "Now, you made a promise. You'll never leave me!" _

_Ally: "Never! I wouldn't think of it, Kimmy." She says with a smile._

_They hug each other tightly, Ally's hands/arms both wrapped around Kim's head, and Kim's arms wrapped around her back._

_End of Flashback_

**ALLY'S POV**

Meanwhile, I was looking for Kim. God, where has this girl gone off to now?! I look all around Hrishikesh for her. I ran on the Lakshman-Jhulla bridge, but she wasn't there. I looked everywhere, but I just couldn't find her.

**KIM'S POV**

I got myself together and went home. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone so I went up to the roof for some time for myself. God, I can't believe after everything that happened, that stupid Austin still wants to marry me! You know what? I'm gonna give that guy a piece of my mind right now! I dialed up his number and called him. (We all exchanged numbers on our journey through the town).

It was ringing, and then finally he decided to pick up.

Me: "Hello?"

Jack: "Yes?"

Me: Oh good, he can hear me. "Ok. WHAT DO YOU THINK OF YOURSELF HUH?! You were supposed to refuse marrying me! You're the most stubborn person I've ever seen in my life! Like, even after knowing that I love someone else, you _still_ agreed to marry me. Why? _WHYYY _are you being such a _loser?!_" "I mean, are all the other girls left in the world dead or something? I mean, from which _angle_ did you like me?" "Tell me, I'd like to know!"

Jack: "Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't exactly seen _all your angles_ yet." He says with a light chuckle.

Me: "LOOK. I'm REALLY NOT in a mood to joke around, YOU GET THAT!" I whine, "It's a matter of my whole life here! If I don't take it seriously, then my whole will go down the drain, and so will yours!"

Jack: "Why are _you_ getting so worried? Dr. Dallas clearly refused to marry you. In fact, he's happy that I'm taking over his burden."

Me: "WHAT?!" I said and think to herself, "That means…" She trails off. _Oh no wait he's got it all wrong! _"Oh wait no no no no no no! Listen. He wasn't talking about my sister, he was talking about me! Yeah, that's it."

Jack: "Ha. I didn't say he was talking about your sister, man. He was talking about _you_, Ms. Kim."

My eyes shot wide with shock.

Jack continues: "Actually, I had second thoughts before I went up and met Dr. Dallas. And now, I'm completely sure about everything."

Me: _Aw man! Wait, then that means.._ "Wait, that means… you've chosen to marry Ally sis, and not me?"

Jack: "Of course, your sister has been chosen. But not by me, by my brother."

Me: _Ok now I'm confused. Like Jerry confused._ "What?" I said confused. "So.. you mean, now Mr. Jack is going to marry Ally sis now?"

Jack: (snickers over the line) "Heh. Actually, _I'm_ Jack." My eyes widened, even bigger than before! "It was my bro's idea. We like to have some fun once in a while too."

Me: I revolted. "SUCH A BIG LIE!" "YOU'VE DECEITED US BIG-TIME!" "YOU should be ashamed of yourself!"

Jack: "Well, I've learnt all the tricks from you, madam." I rolled my eyes, and was furious. "It's the effect of your company, you see." "Anyways, forget all this, and be ready for the wedding. The groom and his family are coming!" He said enthusiastically.

Kim: I violently hung up my phone in anger.

**ALLY'S POV**

I finally found her on the roof, sitting on the ledge. I grabbed her wrist, and pulled her up, while saying, "Kim, all this time you were here? And to think, I was looking all over town for you."

Kim was helped up by Ally. "Alls, listen to me. Those brothers made a fool out of us, Alls! They played the same game with us that I played with them!"

Me: "You mean, I was with Mr. Austin that day?"

Kim: (blurted out) "YEAH!" "I can't believe this." She started to whine like a little kid, "I tried so hard Alls! But it just didn't work out." "But don't worry Alls." She started to snap her fingers, "I'll cook something up that'll be so hot and boiling that – "

Me: (I took her hands back down and lowered them) "Kim. Please, don't do anything. Don't mess anything up, ok?" Kim just looked at me.

Kim: "Hey, wait a sec. Don't tell me you like the boy. You're in love with him, you can't live without him." I started to hesitate. "You'll die, or even jump into the Ganga for him!" It was true, I was starting to have a liking towards Austin. He just seemed so perfect, we're very similar people. But I couldn't let Kim know that, I don't think she'd like that.

Me: "Kim, it's not about whether I like him or not. Just think about it, BG must be so happy right now. And I'm just happy with the fact that nothing's gone wrong because of us. And now, just think. BG isn't even mad at my darling little sweet sister anymore (pinching her cheeks). Right?" But Kim still had a disappointed look on her face. I consoled her, and ran my hand through her hair on her head. Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID, and it was BG. I picked up the phone, and put it to my ear. Kim closely had her ear to the phone as well, like a spy. "Hello? Yea BG."

BG: "Where are you two?"

Kim whispers, "Tell her we're in hell." I shushed her, and continued,

Me: "BG, I'm with Kim right now. We're coming home in a few."

BG: "Listen. I just talked to Ms. Macy on the phone. Everything's been sorted out, and they've accepted you in approval. Oh, she was saying that we all should go to Massourie (**AN: it's a nearby town/city)**. She has a very large home there, she was saying how both families should get to know each other before the wedding."

Me: "Yes, BG." I said obediently, and hung up the phone.


	4. A Secret Meeting at School

**Hey everyone! So I haven't updated this story in a while, so here it is! :) I decided to try a new approach/format at writing, so hopefully y'all like it :) got nothing else to say really, so enjoy! And don't forget to review :) xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Kim's Special Tea **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT OR ANY CHARACTERS ASSOCIATED. **

**Warning: Minor Cussing/Swearing **

_Italics_ – _flashbacks, word emphasis_

* * *

Although BG had informed both Kim and Ally that they were leaving for Massourie soon, she hadn't really said when. So the next day came, and Ally and Kim lived their lives as normally as they had been all this while. Kim stayed at home, while Ally went to work, well that is, the school where she taught. She had to get to a meeting with the faculty, including the principal, as she would no longer be working there because she would be going to live in Chandigarh after she was married to Austin and live with his family.

Ally and a couple other teachers, as well as the principal, started to walk through the gardens of the school, having a very casual meeting.

Principal: "Well, I wish you all the best, Ally. Just stay happy wherever you are."

Ally shyly nods, "Sir, he's a lawyer in Chandigarh."

The Principal nods his head, acknowledging what she had said. But as soon as she said the word "lawyer", one of the male teachers' (the same one who Kim pulled a prank on) walking with them face lit up in excitement, and scampered to the other side of the principal, rambling, "Sir! He's a lawyer! Everyone nowadays is going for that pesty job. There's an influx of lawyers! I mean, I know _so_ many countless lawyers." He rambled on as he kept moving toward the parking lot, feeling very triumphant at downgrading Ally's soon-to-be husband already. He continues rambling on, "Sir! These pesky lawyers! They don't even have the status to buy a scooter, I tell ya." However, something catches his eye in the parking lot that causes his mouth to hang open and his jaw to drop. A sleek and new-looking model of a Mercedes car backs into the empty parking lot. "_Such a big car…" _He says, as his mouth continues to hang and gapes open. The front door of the driver's side of the car slowly opens, a tall young attractive man definitely rocking the dark shades he was wearing steps out of the seat, and places his feet on the pavement of the parking lot.

He looks at the principal once again, "Sir, did the trustee change his car or something?", gesturing to the large beautiful car in front of him. To him, the bigger the car, the higher status you have, the more powerful you are.

The minute the man stepped out of the car, his eyes wandered to the front of the parking lot, eyeing at Ally. And Ally recognized him instantly. "Mr. Austin." She said in awe. He looked even more handsome than the last time she had seen him. Austin started to walk across the parking lot with confidence and defiant class, approaching Ally and her fellow colleagues with each step.

As he approached, Ally looked at the principal, "Sir, that's Mr. Austin." She said confidently.

The teacher started to stammer in shock with a dumbfounded look, as if the ground beneath him had been swept up into a black hole. "A-Au-u-s-A-u-st-in?" He stammered uncontrollably. And he thought he was the shiz. The principal notices his hesitation and sweat coming from his face and smirks. "So, Mr. Gary, I've heard you got a new car too lately?", the smirk clearly evident in his words.

The teacher stammered once again uncontrollably, just staring at the man approaching them in a mix of both fear and awe. "Y-y-e-s-s s-s-i-r."

The teacher behind Mr. Gary started to tease him, as well as the principal, since just the other day, Mr. Gary had dejected Ally and belittled her on the fact that she didn't have a car, and he did. But then again, a lot of things had changed since that day.

Austin finally walked up to the teachers and staff, shaking their hands politely and cordially, and greeting them with a friendly "Good morning." Ally felt the corners of her lips slowly creep up into a smile. She just couldn't help it. She kept thinking how lucky she was to have Mr. Austin as her future husband. The teachers after a few greetings here and there, started to walk off on their own ways, Mr. Gary being one of the last ones to start to leave. Austin slowly walked up to Ally, staring at her with his longing eyes, but was interrupted by the voice of Mr. Gary, and turned his head slightly around in an annoyed fashion. "Hey, did you take your car on loan too?" Austin simply glared at him, even though he had his shades on. He really just wanted to spend some more time with Ally. Ever since he met her, he longed to see her face again. That one rickshaw ride made him fall for her hard. And even though Mr. Gary couldn't directly see Austin's glare because of the shades he was wearing, he got the picture. "Heh. Sorry. Couldn't help it." He sheepishly walked away.

Austin went back to facing Ally again, looking straight into her hazel coloured eyes. A small shy smile formed on Ally's face. Oh, what he wouldn't do to keep that smile on her face, he thought.

LINE BREAK

Kim, on the other hand, was in the kitchen, making her favourite potato fritters, the wet slimy dough on her fingers. She always made them when she was in the best mood, or the worst. This time, she made them in an effort to vent her frustration at the stupid decision of marrying off her sister. She still didn't see why it had to be this way. She knew she was being a tad bit selfish, but was it so wrong that she wanted her sister all by herself, wanting to spend forever with her? As she was in the middle of making her lovely potato fritters and venting, the doorbell rung. She kept on calling out for Dez to answer the door, but she got no answer, nor did she hear the opening of the door. She was frustrated. She absolutely hated when she would get a disturbance when making her fritters. Shouting a few scowls after Dez, who was nowhere to be seen, she dragged her feet reluctantly across the tile kitchen floor, making her way to the front, with her wet slimy dough-filled fingers . She hastily started to open the front double doors swiftly, but it soon turned to a slow turn of the doors when she saw who was standing before her in a six foot two inches figure, in all its glory. She couldn't believe her eyes, she saw THE Jack Anderson standing at her door, leaning on one of the door hinges of the double doors, with a wide smile plastered over his too excited face. She was feeling a wide array of feelings right then and there, shock, surprise, and of course, anger. Didn't he know not to come here if he didn't want a personal pummeling from the famous ranch wrestler of Hrishikesh, THE Kim Crawford? She decided to play it off, and gave a small chuckle that was in the middle of sarcastic and annoyed.

**KIM'S POV**

"Here again I see."

"Well, I felt I should drop by, so here I am." He said with a smile.

"_Right_." I said, stretching the word in disbelief. "You're saying that as if you live right across the street and you wanted to meet me." I continued in a sarcastic manner.

"Well, since I am at your home, it's obvious I'm here to meet you."

"You know, I don't know what to call you today. Kim, Ally, Olivia, or how 'bout Angelina?" He said teasingly.

"Please, stop trying to be all that, ok. There's no Leo or Brad standing before me either." I said while playing the slimy dough on my fingers.

While firing continuous snarky comments at each other, (that boy has the cockiest attitude might I add, and that stupid smile he always has on his face all the while annoys me even more), we were interrupted by the presence of BG, standing at the entrance of the door, with a stern look on her face. Immediately, Jack stiffened up, and stood upright, moving swiftly from his leaned position on the hinge of the door, with his eyes looked down at the ground. I tensed from my relaxed gesture as well, and looked down too. I mean, hey can you blame me? She always wants to blow my head off. To be frank, we looked like two little kids who had been caught fighting or doing something wrong. But to my surprise, she said something I definitely had not expected.

"Jack dear, what are you doing out here?" She said in the nicest voice possible.

Jack nicely and very politely might I add greeted BG.

"Kim. Is this how you behave with guests? By making them stand outside on the porch?"

I looked down at the wooden floor at BG's words. If I say something now, I know I'll regret it later on, or even worse, Alls would have to suffer once again for something I would have done. But to my surprise, Jack spoke up.

"Actually BG, this is my fault. I told Kim that I wouldn't go inside until she forgives me for what I did the other day."

"Oh, how sweet of you, Jack. How gentleman-like of you to do that. And then there's Kim over here. She made a mistake as well, but you don't see her apologizing." "A stubborn one she is." Jack smiled and a small smirk played on his lips.

I rolled my eyes. Of course she would blame me for this. I decided to get out of there before I break his face off, and stormed out.

**JACK'S POV**

After BG said a few harsh words to Kim, she stormed out of there like there was no tomorrow. And BG totally ignored that she felt hurt by her words.

"Oh dear, you've come alone?" She asked me politely.

"Uh no. I've come with Austin. He's actually gone to Ally's school, so he'll come after he meets with her there." I said nicely.

But for some reason, when I said that, she looked surprised and not very pleased. Hmm, I guess over here, girls and guys aren't allowed to meet very often before they get married? Hmph, what do I know? I just came from London (England) a few months back. The place where my whole world turned upside down, the place where I lost myself, the place where I broke down, the place where _she_….. No. I promised myself I would never think of it, _ever_. Get a hold of yourself Jack, you came back for a reason. To start over again, for your brother, your family. That's all there is to your life now.

Moments later, she regained her face composure, and invited me in. I gladly acknowledged, and said my greetings to great grandmother. I love her; she's a funny one. And she loves to annoy Kim for fun, like me! Me and her got along just great.

LINE BREAK -

**NO POV**

Austin and Ally started to walk together through the main foyer of the school.

"Sorry I came here abruptly. I hope you don't mind." He said quite politely.

"Oh no, not at all. In fact, I feel really bad about what Kim did the – "

"And what about my brother? He wasn't very far off either."

At this point, both Austin and Ally had stopped walking and were in the middle of the foyer facing each other.

"I'm sorry – " They stopped continuing their sentence once they realized they had both said the same thing at the same time. Undeniably, their chemistry and sync was awesome. Both Austin and Ally started to slightly chuckle, and a small smile played on both of their lips. Both of them were so shy.

-LINE BREAK -

Kim and Jack were in the guest room. Kim was sitting down nonchalantly on a recliner chair, while Jack was on another soft chair adjacent to her.

"So. Where's my sister-in-law?" Jack said, leaning into the chair without a care.

"Huh? "Who's sister-in-law are _you_ talking about?" Kim replied. "Now you're just saying nonsense."

"Hey. Not yet, but there will be soon. I'm practicing for the future, you know? You got a problem with that?"

"No." Kim replied, annoyed, playing a game on her phone.

"Anyways. So, tell me. When _is_ she coming, my _sister-in-law_?" He said, just to annoy her.

Kim looked up from her phone, and into space. "Huh. Usually she's home by four, but who knows when she's coming back, all 'cause of your big brother going to meet her at work."

Jack gave a wholehearted chuckle. "Okay. How 'bout we talk about _you_ then?" Kim instantly looked up from her phone, and looked at him in a confused and weird manner. "I mean, uh not about you, I mean, let's talk about your sister." _Phew, nice save_. Kim rolled her eyes in response. "So. What are her likes or dislikes?"

"Well. She definitely strongly dislikes people who try to be all that." She said, hinting at Austin and Jack.

"Is that so? It doesn't seem like your sister doesn't like you." He said wittingly.

Kim instantly turned her head the whole way towards Jack's face, and made a sarcastic unamused face. "Funny. Was I supposed to laugh at that?" She said with a straight face, looking like she was annoyed by his humour.

"Yepp."

Kim gave a wide sarcastic smile, and Jack instantly shot her perfect gleaming smile, well except for the fact that it was fake, with his camera on his iphone 5.

Dez'S POV

I was walking into the guest room, as BG had told me to. But my mouth gaped wide open in surprise when I saw Kim and Mr. Jack. Both were sitting pretty close to each other, and Jack took a photo of Kim smiling. Boy, BG would definitely not approve of _this_. Especially after what she just told me, and sent me here.

I angrily took Kim's hand and dragged her out of the chair to the front of the door of the guest room. Mr. Jack looked confused, but I really needed to talk to my sister.

"Okay. WHAAT is your problem, Dez? You know very well I could break you into two pieces right now!"

"Kim, what are you doing?!"

"What?" She said, having no idea where I was going with this.

"BG's calling you downstairs. And she told me to keep on eye on _him_, " I said, pointing my finger subtly at Mr. Jack.

Kim still looked very confused. Don't worry Kim, I'll protect you.

"Oh, and listen. BG was saying that a girl and guy should never be together alone, because then you never know when you can slip and do things mistakenly." I said, matter-of-factly. Yep, I'm a good brother all right.

I expected for Kim to listen to me and respect me, but instead she slapped me really hard on the shoulder!

"OWWW!"

"You're crazy!" She said, and went down to lay down on the bed near Jack.

NO POV

"Helloooo." "Guest here. Aren't you supposed to serve me some tea or something? That's what they do here, am I right?" Kim now turned around, laying on her stomach, with her elbows propped up on the bed, facing Jack. "Go, get tea."

_Oh, he wants tea now huh. Oh, I'll serve him a tea alright. One that'll make his insides turn into his outsides._ Kim thought sinisterly in her mind.

Obviously, she didn't let what she was thinking show up on her face. She made the cutest innocent face and faced Jack, with her hand on the lower side of her cheek. "Oh, would you like some tea?" She said very sweetly.

Jack responded just as sweetly. "Yes."

"Ok. Umm, how much sugar would you like in it?" She said, sounding genuine and considerate. _Little does he know I'm about to make "Kim's special tea" for him. _

"Hmm…. Make it sugar-free, baby."

"Oh, alright. One sugar-free tea right up."

"Cmon, hurry up, and get it." Jack said demandingly.

"Oh, right away Mr. Jack!" She said, hurrying off of the bed, and scurrying off towards the kitchen.

- LINE BREAK -

Ally and Austin were on their way to one of the classrooms in the school where Ally taught to her students. And when she opened the door, she was in for a sweet surprise. With one slow turn of the door, and Austin right behind her, she saw all of her students with flowers, specifically roses, in their hands all collectively gathered together at the front of the classroom. She instantly smiled ear to ear, and Austin also stood at the hinge of the door, admiring the love the students had for Ally in awe. A small smile formed across his face as well.

One boy in the group raised his voice and spoke, "Ms. Ally, Ms. Ally, we got to know you're leaving." He said in a morose manner.

Another boy spoke, "Ms. Ally, I'm going to miss you a lot!"

"Ms. Ally, I'll grow up and be a baseball player!"

"Ms. Ally, I'm going to be a doctor when _I_ grow up!"

"I'm gonna be a soccer player!"

As the kids kept shouting what they were gonna be when they grow up, Ally couldn't help but feel a sense of pride in her students, and smiled widely. She loved all her students as if they were her own. It was bittersweet. She was happy about marrying such a flawless and perfect man as Mr. Austin, but was also sad at the thought of leaving her whole life she's made in Hrishikesh. She was brought out of her internal debate when a young girl, one of her students, had asked her, "Ms. Ally, you won't forget about us when you leave to Chandigarh, will you?"

Ally's smile faltered and she became sad. Her eyes began to water up. She couldn't stand the thought of being away from her students. They were like her own children.

Austin smiled at the young girl's innocent gesture. He promised to himself as well that he would love Ally so much that he would never let Ally feel sad about missing her kids. He could instantly tell how much these kids mean to her.

Ally knelt down to the ground to the kids' level, since they were only in third grade, so they were bound to be shorter.

"I won't forget any of you." "Oh, and whatever you wanna be when you grow up, don't forget to make this school proud, along with your parents." She said sweetly to all the students.

_Man, she just amazes me more and more. _Austin kept admiring her from afar.

"Ok, kids?" "Promise?"

"Promise." They all said in unison.

The kids all swarmed around Ally, handing her all their flowers. She was happily overwhelmed by their nice gesture. All the while, Austin and Ally both softened their eyes and kept admiring each other.

- LINE BREAK -

Kim just entered the kitchen, skipping away, she obviously was _very_ ecstatic to make this tea for Jack.

As she skipped towards the high cupboards for a saucepan to make some tea in, she said to herself, "So. The prince wants some tea, huh. Well, I've got just the thing for unwanted guests." She grabbed the saucepan from the cupboard, closed it, and placed it on the stove. "One Kim's special tea coming right up." She said to herself.

"So. The first thing we're going to do is ignite the stove." She felt like a chef on a cooking show, and turned the dial below the stove to add fire to the bottom of the pan. As she turned around and walked towards the fridge, she said, "Then, add some water." She swiftly opened the fridge, grabbed the water jug, closed the fridge, and poured the water into the pan. As she set the water jug onto the counter gently and turned around for the cupboard with the sugar in it, she said, "After pouring water, we're going to put in some su-" A sinister smile crept up on her face as she paused when she got to the cupboard with the sugar inside, "Well, we're kinda low on sugar," and resumed walking towards another cabinet on the other side of the kitchen near the window, "so I guess we'll have to do with some salt." She grabbed the salt, and added a few pinches of salt with the use of her fingers into the pan. "Now that's more like it." _Boy, is Jack in for the most interesting tea of his life! _She set the container of salt onto the granite counter.

"Now, we'll add some black pepper to open up our nasal cavities." She said, as she walked over the cabinet behind her for some black pepper, and added a few pinches, like she did with the salt.

"And if still not satisfied, to ignite fire in your stomach, we'll add some…. _Red chilli powder_." She said sinisterly, as if she was the main villain in a disney movie, putting lots of red chili powder into the pan with the other included condiments.

"And now to add some flavor, we'll add some… _turmeric powder_." Kim just couldn't wait to see his face when he drinks this tea.

"Now let it boil on medium heat for some minutes," she said, as she turned the heat up to medium heat, and let the mixture boil.

"And now. The most important thing – " She went over to the fridge, and pulled out the milk carton. "_Milk_."

As she poured the milk into the saucepan on the stove, she said, "For unwanted guests, the tea that'll get smoke coming out of your ears, tears out of your eyes, and fire coming out of your stomach, - in other words, _KIM'S SPECIAL TEA – _is now ready." "HAHAHAHA!"

The tea began to boil up.

- LINE BREAK -

Ally and Austin were both walking alongside each other, outside the school, towards the parking lot, Ally's hands with flowers in them. Austin looked at Ally sincerely with his warm eyes, "I know you're going to miss your students, your stuff, your whole school dearly." Ally just smiled warmly, and looked towards the ground, as they kept walking. _How was it that he could read her so easily? What was it about him? _

"You know, I mean if you'd like, I can shift my entire business to over here for you." Austin said, looking ahead, with the uttermost softness in his charming voice. Ally's face immediately shot up in guilt. "Oh no! That really isn't necessary, Mr. – " But when she looked up, she caught herself staring into Austin's brown soft eyes, a big redness filling her cheeks. Austin once again smiled at her. _She looks so cute when she blushes._

- LINE BREAK -

**KIM'S POV**

I was walking through the hall right outside the kitchen towards the guest room, with a tray in my hand that had my special tea for Jack, as well as some biscuits and cookies with it. But as I was walking along, I noticed that Jack wasn't in the guest room. I looked around, and finally saw him in the living room, talking and having fun with my brother Dez. I walked into the living room, set the tray onto the table in front of them, and sat down on the chair near Dez's. Jack said a mere dry "hello" and went back to enthusiastically talking to Dez about a game on his phone or something.

"Mr. Jack! I want this phone." Dez whined to Jack. "When I grow up, you'll get me one, won't you?" He said, like a little child.

"Of course, Dez." He said happily. He was about to go on, but I interrupted.

"Your tea, Mr. Jack." I said, trying to grab his attention. "Here's your tea, please drink it." I said in the nicest manner possible.

"Right." "Dez, hold this alright." He gave Dez his phone, and picked up the cup of tea towards his mouth, while I secretly watched him bring the cup closer to his lips, pretending to tend to Dez while he ate some biscuits and cookies off of the plate on the tray. A sly smile grew on my lips. The cup was now inches away from his lips. I noticed his eyes wandered to the left laterally, and then the right. _What is this guy doing? Why don't you just drink the tea already?_ My smile grew wider when he looked at me. _Oh, you're in for it now Mr. Jack._

_Just a little more…_

"Such a cool phone." Dez muttered to himself.

Jack smirked with a slight chuckle, "Oh, Dez?" He called for him.

_What the freak? Oh, c'mon just drink the dang tea already!_

Jack changed the tone of his voice to a small child's, "Now what do we dip biscuits in?"

Dez looked up from the phone, and his face lit up as if he were getting a bunch of gifts on Christmas. "_TEA!" _He said enthusiastically.

"That's right. In tea right? So here ya go." He brought the hot cup of tea closer towards Dez, who was sitting on a chair right beside his. _Oh no you don't! I know what you're trying to do!_

I immediately snatched his hands away from the cup of tea. "_Dez_. What did BG say about drinking our guests' tea?" "Right?"

Dez began to ponder.

Jack just then put a hand on his shoulder assuringly. "Am I your guest, Dez?" He said innocently.

Dez: "Oh yea, you're my brother already." He brought his hands out towards the cup of tea again.

But I stopped him again. I said in my sweet little innocent voice, "No Dez, not yet. They're not a couple yet, remember?"

Jack interrupted once again. "Dez?" He said, as he brought Dez's hands toward the cup of tea.

I stopped Jack's intervention and took a hold of Dez's arm so he would look at me. "Dez. Try to understand. _I made the tea_. Ok? You get it." _Cmon Dez, this is Kim's Special Tea, you can't drink this. _

Jack and I kept going back and forth like this, until Dez burst. "Kim! You're always after my biscuits and cookies!" He exclaimed.

"Oh, you're gonna eat them then?" I said, in a deathly intimidating manner.

"Yeah!" He said feebly like an innocent child.

In reaction to his stupidity, I hit him hard on the head using my hand.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! You hit a kid!" Jack stormed.

_Really? He's my brother for cryin' out loud! I can do whatever I want to him!_

"_Don't_ get in the middle of this! He's my brother." I said furiously, pointing my index finger at his face. _I mean, it's already bad enough he ain't drinkin' the dang tea, and now he's telling me how I should behave with my own brother! _

"Yea? Well he's my friend." He pointed his finger at me as well.

"He's my brother."

"He's my friend."

"He was my brother before he even became your friend!"

"He's my new _friend_."

What I didn't know is that amidst all that bickering, while I was furiously arguing with Mr. Jack, he slyly handed the cup of tea to my brother.

I looked at my brother with immense worry and shock. Of course, he was smiling like an idiot.

_Oh no. This is bad. He won't be smiling for long. Oh boy, what did I just do…. _

Then Dez started to laugh giddily like a maniac.

_Oh Dez! This is all your fault, Mr. Jack! _

But then suddenly, Dez stopped laughing abruptly.

_Oh no, here it comes… _

His smile on his face quickly faded, and weird noises were coming out from his mouth. He pursed his lips, and smoke started to come out of his mouth.

And all the while, can you believe Mr. Jack? He just laughed slightly in disbelief.

In the end, he ended up looking very funny, gotta admit, and vanished from thin air, probably to the washroom, leaving a very dumbfounded and confused Jack and I.

Jack chuckled, and faced me once again. "My sweet sister-in-law's sister. Next time, you _might_ wanna put in some less red chili powder." _Crap. I put too much red chili powder in the tea, that's why he probably thought something was up in the first place_. _He could probably smell it_.

My face became furious and red. "Oh, I'll change my name the day that happens!", snapping my fingers towards his face.

Jack imitated my actions, "Oh yea? You gonna change what now?" He teased.

"You'll see." "This dream of yours is probably just gonna stay a dream." I retaliated.

At this point, we kept playing tug of war with our fingers, with me furiously yelling at Jack, and him being all calm and all, just teasing me back. Seems like no one's letting go. We didn't even notice how closes our faces were to each other, until great-BG yelled in the living room a sofa away, complaining about a cockroach she thought she saw.

We immediately jumped back into our own respective chairs. "Where did the cockroach come from? Oh my!" She kept on going.

Then, Jack and I started to laugh so hard together, and unconsciously, gave each other a high five. But something weird happened in that moment. The second my hand touched his, there was a tingling sensation that shot through my hands to my brain. Some kind of weird feeling. The situation just turned really awkward. We both retracted our hands, I smirked at him, sticking my tongue out, and left the living room. Out of the corner of my eye when I was walking away from the room, I noticed a smiling Jack staring at me.

- LINE BREAK -

Ally and Austin were at the pier, the bank of the holy river. You could hear the birds chirping in the air, the soft waves and ripples of the river, and an overall calm silence above all that made your soul feel so at _peace_. Austin had never felt such serenity inside him before. Ally's words brought him out of his thoughts.

" This is my favourite place in the whole city. It's where I dumped my parents' ashes into the river. My parents reside in this river, Mr. Austin." "Whenever I miss them, I just come here to talk to them." Austin expected her to become emotional or tear up telling him about her parents, but she didn't. She was strong. Fearless. She said this with a huge smile on her face.

I walked down the steps, to the bank of the river, and kneeled down on my feet. I formed my right hand into a cup shape, and put my hand into the river. I took my hand out, and let the water flow through my fingers.

"Namaste. My name is Austin." "I promise you both, I'll keep your Ally very very happy, more happy than you can imagine. I just need your blessings." I got up, and went back up the stairs to face Ally.

**Alrighty! That's the end of the chapter folks. So looks like there's a lot of teasing going on between Jack and Kim, while Austin and Ally are just head over heels for each other! Whaddaya think is gonna happen on the trip to Massourie? :) **

**I know I took so long to update again, I have not jumped off the face of the earth, I still exist haha. And Hearts United will be updated very soon! Once again, I have stuck a song lyric in the chapter somewhere, so leave a review saying the song title and artist, and of course the quote, and I will give you a shoutout, as well as PM you ALLLL of the next chapter! Good luck! :)**

**And I know I dislike myself when authors do this, but 10+ reviews for the next chapter :) I just wanna know whether you guys are interested in the story and would love yalls' feedback :) **

**Love y'alls xoxo :)**


End file.
